The Sovereign of Brunhild
by OneSixSeven
Summary: A rebooted version of canceled "TBMR" with rewritten plot. Spoiler alert. After he died in an accident, he met an old face from his meeting with the World God. Gaining new allies and supporters from the start, Touya Mochizuki's story begin here.
1. Prologue

My grandfather once said to forgive mistakes committed by others, no matter how foolish it was, be it personal or not.

Then, to this day, when I was coming home from kendo club activity, an accident happened to me that led to me being spirited away in a place called Divine Realm or Paradise.

I am not religious or anything but I never imagined to be in this place.

A scene of two figures scolding a slightly embarrassed old man came in after regaining my senses.

"Last ten years via Earth time, we've forgiven you because you gave us a form of compensation by making us one of our kind which came with a small responsibility for us we hold no problem with." One of the two fox mask-wearing figures who were sitting beside the old man, to be sure, the guy clad in dark blue kimono scolded the old man. "But to think a small accident caused death to our childhood friend, I am not sure of you but I know you are a good person who did mean it...again. I am really expecting it with my eyes, to be honest."

"I am with him on this again. " added the figure wearing a grinning fox mask. "Still, you should have watched over your surroundings because we are wary of evil gods messing things up."

The old man sighed, "Alright, you two, I promise to let my assistants do bits of my workload for easing up."

"Thanks, old man." the grinning fox mask-wearing figure said.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

 _'Wait a minute, Naruto? The late Naruto Namikaze who died along with uncle Minato ten years ago!? I learned their clan's swordsmanship for that sake as a way to honor our bonds.'_ Surprised at the newfound information, I decided to ask them a question. "Pardon me for the interruption, but old man did you say Naruto? The Naruto I know of is a good childhood friend of mine who died ten years ago alongside his cousins and his father. He came from the respected Senju-Namikaze clan."

The old man let out a smile at my question, " Why, yes. He's here alongside with Tobirama right now."

Having said that, both figures removed their mask much to my surprise.

"It's nice to see you again, Touya-nii. I never imagined it'll be today but still, I missed you. " the first figure who looked about 13 years old Japanese, got shaggy silver-white hair, red eyes that suddenly switched electric blue for a second and an expression of slight composure after removing his mask.

 _'Surely, that's Shiro "Tobirama" Senju-Namikaze. One of Naruto's cousins.'_ Nodding, I let out a smile."Well, for my part, the 'accident' somehow made me accept my fate of having died from that. Seeing you guys here, I am at least happy to have a friend here."

"Well, at least there'll be another compensation from old man, again." added the unmasked second figure, Naruto(?), with an amused grin as he added more, "I'll take it from here old man of what will come."

"Okay."

"Firstly, you know us Touya-san, so I'll skip it."

 _'Well of course, I have because I took it as an effect of nature or so.'_

"The old man here is one of the gods, to be exact, World God. He's here to make amends by sending you off to our world which is in your father's word, a somewhat magical fantasy world, for living life there like some reborn isekai protagonist or so similar to our reality. Second- " pausing for dramatics, Naruto grinned for a second while Tobirama looked like about to break a chuckle.

That familiar grin of his, where did I figured out? And why do I have a bad feeling about that?

"Your newly reconstructed body is made from divine material and energy making you a god-like us. Think of it like surgery and conversion, only to be added with fantasy and RPG elements."

 _'What!? Despite me not being religious, I became one right now - a god. A literal living one to boot!'_

"And about the 'issue' that you might not anticipate for that, everything is a Chuck Norris Seal of Approval from literacy and all essential crap," added Tobirama as he lent me his fancy katana by throwing it at my direction to catch which I caught it without problem and effort much to my surprise

"Which means, you have a chance to request a 'cheat' from World G-O-D himself. For us before you came here today, we asked things for ourselves that is for you to figure out~" said playfully Naruto while the revealed World God looked at me, waiting for a request.

Letting out a smile of resignation at my changes, I spoke as I pulled out my smartphone from my pocket. "I would like to use my cellphone in that world."

"Consider it done. By the way, Minato asked me the same thing before you hohoho~"

"EH!?"

At the age of 15, with this meeting, my life today as a former student and Japanese became almost a fantasy literally.


	2. Day 1 - Pt 1

Arriving at one of the rooms via Naruto-san's **[Gate]** null spell after I entered the warp, the room itself, from my impression, was a fusion of Japanese and West because of a suit of said combo armor standing there without any weapons or shield.

That armor alone made me think of lightly armored infantry similar to some anime trophes about the story itself set in fantasy. I expected it to be somewhat an enhanced or something like that.

"Welcome to the Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia, Touya." being the last to arrive, greeted Naruto with a cheeky smile. "Our country, Elementalia, is a hidden international superpower in this world made by our own hands when we first started as adventurers that led us to being us today. The development of it was mostly started by Tobirama and Dad followed by anyone who share of our just cause and Will of Elementalia. In this sovereign country, I am renowned as Naruto S.U. Elementalia, the Crown Prince of Elementalia and proud member of Imperial Blades."

 _'He-he's a royalty? Does that mean Minato-jii is the current monarch?_ ' Staring at his posture when he did that, Naruto looks so happy at what he said. I did not know why but I figured it has something to do with his being an Imperial Blade I think. His hair though went from blonde to snow white suddenly.

"And I am Shiro S.N. Elementalia, the Second Prince of Elementalia, the current Lord Commander of Imperial Constabulary, member of Imperial Blades, and Minister of State. The throne of emperor, I hold no interest for eternity." playfully said at the end, Tobirama, Naruto's younger cousin, introducing himself to me once more as his eyes turned blue from red to a point that I could have mistaken them as siblings.

"Oh, you could have mistook us for brothers with our true forms, ne Touya-nii?" playfully chirped Tobirama with a grin as he magically swapped his clothes with a single snap that he wore was a blue modified Westernized samurai armor with his happuri having a clan crest that showed his status of Elementalia Imperial House member. "Well in a way, yes. Did I forget to mention that I have a thing from being a god that allows me to view any time and space no matter how 'past' and 'future' it is? "

"Is that so?" I asked with interest at the powers as being a god. Being a newly made god, I would like to use these powers responsibly against anyone who I couldn't beat 'normally' provided those threats dared to do something like assassinating someone I cared. My grandfather told me to be responsible, so yes I'll be using that surprise as my last card since a great power comes with great responsibility.

"Yes, Tobirama has that," replied Naruto for Tobirama's question as his clothes looked the same as Tobirama's except his was silver and got surcoat bearing the same crest hanging on to it like a jacket. "Anyway, this room we're at belongs to one of the castles in Elementalia, to be exact, the capital city of Uzu. This castle serves as one of my offices both as the Crown Prince and an Imperial Blade. So it should be no problem because I owned it besides being near one of the places I want to show you in this beautiful country. "

"Oh? Why, thank you, Naruto-san. "

"You're welcome. Now, please follow me for the change of clothes because we don't want you to stand out with your school uniform, yes?" said Naruto with a smile while Tobirama looks at my uniform curiously before shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course."


	3. Day 1 - Pt 2

After done changing, the two cousins led the way out of the castle. While having an 'adventure' along the way inside the castle, I saw maids and servants going in and out the room, some kind of squad of patrolling soldiers(?) clad in white colored cloth type light armor making rounds like a unit similar to UK's Queen's Guard/King's Guard who gave a salute to both Naruto and Tobirama when they saw them, other house staff and so on.. When I asked Naruto about those guys in white, he smiled while Tobirama himself grinned.

"They are the [Imperial Guards], responsible for guarding every single royal property in the kingdom including us, members of the [Royal House]. " said Naruto which Tobirama nodded in agreement. "They may look like 'ordinary' soldiers to others but they have state of the art standard equipment and more capable in their own right. Also, they are also well-disciplined and trained to a point that they won't dare to commit war crimes behind our backs."

"Oh. Is there more similar units similar to that?" I asked them with interest.

"Its classified, Touya-nii. They are to ensure everything even if it's a foreign envoy coming any part of the kingdom herself. They have official other uniforms you know~" teasingly replied Tobirama while grinning which Naruto himself almost chuckled. "Unless you plan to run the country or create one, I won't mind sending myself or a friend who is a fellow god as your adviser. We'll make it into a respectable country in no time."

 _'That would be awkward. And I am lacking knowledge in various laws and governance thanks to this.'_ I thought sweatdropping. It may be World God's fault but I am weak against gentle old men and with the cousins' assurance of the old guy not being that bad, I am happy. "Thanks but I don't really have same plans like that. Running a country? Not really my thing for now because of my 'case'."

"I understand, " replied Tobirama with his 'disappointment' alongside Naruto who was trying to think an idea. " I guess the only way to make you ready in this world is by registering you to the [Adventurer's Guild]. We are all adventurers from the start afterall."

 _'Adventurer's Guild, huh? At least I am saved if it is the same nature as some novels I read.'_

"Indeed." concurred Naruto. "But you, Touya-san, need training to be prepared for that especially _'our case'_ because this world has more things unexpectedly. Also, please understand we are aware of you being trained by grandfather in the way of our clan's sword back then. Think of like giving you more help in this world as a friend."

 _'I haven't been seen them for a long time..they really missed me so much.'_ " Alright, I'll accept." I said with a smile.

Naruto smiled in return. "That's great."

"I am glad too," added Tobirama with same smile.

 _'At least I have reinforcements from them.'_ Having looked at Tobirama's figure, he opened the door in front of us and faced us with same smile. That door must be one of the exits in this castle...so much time for chatting while walking.

"Thank you for company, Naruto-nii and Touya-nii. I still have someone to teach magic and technology, all things connected to it. I really have a pleasure with this experience to be honest."

"You are welcome anytime, Tobirama."

 _'Wait, I thought he's one of the princes? Is he really that busy? I haven't seen the Namikazes for a long time..how sad. But yeah, I'm gonna be seeing them now and then in Elementalia.'_ I smiled at him. "Thanks, I feel the same Tobirama. Take care."

With him gone, I asked Naruto-san about it that made him let out a grin.

"It's something memorable. A country very far away from here, Regulus, sent one of its princesses here to study magitechnology under Tobirama after the diplomatic mission there was a success. The princess herself was interested in it from the start before that mission afterall. So it makes sense to put Tobirama as a teacher since he's multi-talented like me except more knowledgeable and more experienced. I also heard good things about between them. " Naruto put on his coat and gave a spare one to me which I took and put it on. "I don't really mind it. But the current Regulus Emperor's character I heard he's that kind of prideful..it'll take time to change himself something new for the betterment."

"I see did Tobirama acknowledge it?" I asked.

"He sure did because of his magic eyes that also sees time. He's not like those fallen politicians and leaders who became corrupt because of having a stupid husband or wife or any, you know." Naruto pointed out as he gave me a real life example of a country's almost Prime Minister. That party leader he mentioned, was an excellent politician, prodigy and a war hero who hailed from the country's "Solid North" but due to the man's marriage with the former Ms. Universe woman who represented the country and being blindly in love, he became rotten because of the woman's scary spending habits. It was said according to the country's historians and alternate historists, Naruto added, if not for that country adopting a parliamentary system way earlier used by our former country and the better off ones with it, that country would have been ruined because of that disgraced prodigy as the country's Prime Minister which thankfully he didn't. Currently, the said country he mentioned as an example was well-off and having excellent relations with our former motherland, Japan and the rest of the world there.

"And now you know why we have those gifts from the old man, Touya-san." concluded Naruto that made me aware of those gifts I have, " Besides having a country we created but crumbled to dust from corruption because of not putting meritocracy and transparency measures in the system, the last thing we need and fear as a person, is marrying a wrong woman."

"I-I see, I'll keep that in mind." I stutteringly replied while replaying a memory of what my older cousin said to us after marrying a wrong woman because of loveless shotgun marriage due to himself knocking the girl up. It was really crazy and scary. Thinking about his state of despair and drinking sake and alcohol to drown those bad memories of that bad excuse of a woman, I really hoped that I won't become one.

"Don't end up like me, don't marry wrong a woman." replayed a mental image of my cousin to us, his younger cousins, in that very exact day. He drowned himself in alcohol. It really was buried in my memories as a reminder and a caution to marrying a woman and spending a life with her as a whole.

"Excellent, it's time to give you a tour first. Oh, by the way, polygamy is legal in this world provided you are financially responsible."

"WHAT!?" Surprised at the discovery, I looked at him to check if he's joking about it.

Grinning, he shook his head.

"From here, if you see the very center, there'll be the construction of a monument dedicated to the victims of slavery, abuses, and oppression from tyrants before Age of Elementalia which is today and right now. It'll be done around two-three months I think. " stated Naruto with a neutral smile as he told me how he and his party, the "Will of Fire", led by Minato-jii liberated this once-anarchy-infested lawless troubled land with the help of people and lords who were of good character. According to him, they killed lots of 'bad guys' and it was tricky to get in especially the first place they liberated, the renamed [Royal Territory of Fire], due to the lack of peace and order including the presence of numerous brigands and bandits at that time.

I commented, "I am really glad I wasn't there with you guys. I could have struggled a bit, pacifying this land and dealing those corrupt assholes."

"If only you know the taste of first-kill after getting used to killing orcs and bandits..." muttered Naruto, shaking his head. " Right, if you look at your smartphone's GPS or map, it'll say a place and what country. Come and try it, I promise you no one except those who haven't visited my country will stare at your 'artifact'."

 _'I guess so..'_ Seeing his infamous Namikaze grin at play, I didn't hesitate to pull out my smartphone and entered "Uzu, Elementalia" on the map's search bar. The result came with the very exact size of the country itself and our current position. I even did not expect the kingdom itself to be that much bigger than the combined countries even the Roman Empire from our previous world.

"Well, what it did it show?" asked Naruto while curiously looking at me.

"It showed names of various places captured within the capital city." I replied.

"Okay, try again. This time try zooming it and tell me what you see. The old man if I am right did a good job."

Zooming in the map, I saw names belonging to various establishments including how much time to reach it. This upgrade of my cellphone done by World God-san, I wonder if I can add something like searching any object or persons. It's possible maybe, but I have to ask Naruto or Tobirama about magic stuff.

"It showed nearby establishments. " I said, " We're somewhat within a distance of [Higurashi Weapon Shop - Uzu], [Ichiraku's - Uzu], and [Artiste's Clothing - Uzu]. I can name more but I didn't expect there's underground establishments beneath us. I really was surprised to see such thing possible considering that this world is like a world of sword and magic."

"It's magic and science, a practical product from it." explained Naruto. " Though not many can understand combining knowledge at first glance, Elementalia itself intend to teach those subjects only to the engineers, technicians and mages of her trusted allies and partners, not shady countries like Sandora and Yulong. It's really scary if you see someone dared to create a better version of nukes combined with magic, you know."

 _'Sounds like those two countries are that bad. Let's hope not all of those inhabitants are.'_ "I-I would rather dispose of someone who created it before it's too late." I shivered at the mental picture. Recreating a nuke or any weapons of mass destruction (WMD) combined with magic in this world? I'll stop someone like that because of the possible it can cause. My former world already experienced wars in the past. There should be at least no similar scenario in this world hopefully in our time.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed as his coat get fluttered by the winds. " Even a country like this has someone to do 'those deeds' since we were told by genuine account about horrors of 'it'. So far, not a single person can make one unless they're Tobirama and a couple of others I know."

"Others besides Tobirama-san?" I asked.

"That is for you to find out later, Touya-san, " replied Naruto with assuring small smile. " Let's go visit [Higurashi Weapons & Armor Shop] for your weapon,... I know a friend there. I'll be paying your first 'normal' gear including the 'other' one after the tour."

"Wait, I can't take advantage of your kindness and our friendship for -" Before I can finish it, he suddenly head off to that direction with that grin.

 _'That guy, he reminded me again how we first met as children.'_ While going after that former blonde, I could not help but to smile. It brought back some good memories for me that time when Minato-jii became a neighbor back then. It's kind of normal thing, playing together with the cousins and other stuff we did before news of Minato-jii's accident. I am personally happy to see them alive in this world. I really hoped that to make use of what I learned and trained from Soujiro-jiji about [Senju-Namikaze Swordsmanship Style] to use in this world by seeking more combat experience especially battles solely focused on kenjutsu since I already competed in kendo tournaments and sparred with fellow students and clansmen back then before this.

 _'Gonna thank my kendo training for this. But I need to improve more.'_ I thought, understanding what it meant to have a 'cheat' in a form of literal body of a god and having past life memories including a useful gadget.

"Took you minutes to catch me," jokingly commented Naruto, watching me with a grin and not winded while giving a candy to a 10 year old blonde boy and 8 year old brown-haired girl who thanked him and his kindness which Naruto surely had told them to be a good person and cover each other earlier or along those lines I think.

"You went ahead suddenly without warning. " I replied back cheekily.

Looking at the shop itself in front of us, my first impression of it was it's a European-styled house with at least 5 floors if I am not mistaken. The color scheme of it used an imitation of narra tree that I almost mistook the building was made out of wood and others of burnable materials made from plants. The shop sign itself got words "[Higurashi Weapons & Armor Shop]" with a background drawing of what appeared to be a recurve bow between Weapons & Armor. It even got an "Open" sign for an obvious indication of the shop being ready to start their business operations during their hours.

"Let's come inside." Opening the door, he gestured me to come inside first which I did.

Inside the store itself, I saw various weapons from melee to ranged types and store employees ready to take questions and inquiries. Out of all the staff within, there's a brown haired girl with her hair tied up into buns. She wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. She was all checking the products and employees nearby until Naruto came right behind.

"Hey, Ten-chan are you- OOF!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

When she saw him, she temporarily stopped what she's doing and came over him as she hugged him.

"There, there, I am here Ten-chan. You missed me that much already?"

"I-it's not that I missed you, you tease."

 _'Ohohoho I sense something between them.'_ Watching them amused, I thought of planning giving them space and opportunity but it was short-lived when Naruto introduces me to that shopkeep(?).

"Ten-chan, this is Mochizuki Touya, or Touya Mochizuki. He's my childhood friend. Touya, this is Tenten Higurashi, one of my fiancees. " said Naruto to her about me and then to me to her.

"Nice to meet you, Touya-san."

 _'I see..she's one of Naruto's fiancees. I am not gonna question about it since we both have that ability.'_ "Nice to meet you too, Tenten-san." I replied.

"So, Naruto-kun," said Tenten, " this is the Touya Mochizuki you talked about from 'your homeland'. "

"That's right, Ten-chan." answered Naruto with serious tone, grabbing her right hand affectionately.

"Which means..he's one of _'you',"_ said Tenten in understanding which for a second I thought she blushed.

"Hai," replied Naruto. " he needs a _'normal'_ weapon for his adventuring and so on. He also recently arrived today."

"A 'normal' weapon, huh? Touya-san have you ever held a weapon before?" asked Tenten for inquiry.

"I did." I replied. "It's back when I trained swordsmanship at the age of 9..no actual serious combat experience. I did bits of archery though but I am more accustomed to the sword than a bow."

"Alrighty, follow me please."

Following her, she led us through various sections of this establishment. From swords to bows or any weapons typically found in fantasy worlds and stories written by authors from my former world, they're all different because of design and enchantments. The one thing I figured about one of them, an example, a metallic bow was that it looked like a modified Hankyu for more efficiency and mobility alongside its placed enhancements and works from magic. I figured buying that but arrows will be a problem because I don't intend to create a cheat item that might be considered as "UnliQuiver" from my use of divine power for that case.

"And here we are, the sword section where non magical swords and magical swords are located. They are reasonably priced in our store." said Tenten as she introduced to her store's various swords.

'I am not sure what to pick but I need the other side blade to have an edge too like a double edged sword. A hybrid katana with a balance will do for me. I have to test it out first though.' I thought, trying to recall every piece of my personal kenjutsu style out from [Senju-Namikaze Swordsmanship Style] I used in every competition and training session with Soujiro-jiji, the cousins' grandfather.

"Do you have anything to pick from, Touya-san? The room here got controlled access." asked Naruto, snapping me out from my thoughts.

"That, I might. it's something like a hybrid of a katana and a European bastard sword." I replied.

"And that is?"

"Well.." I showed them the picture of a "Falmsertanna" and measurements of it. That thing, an item I desire, I intended to buy it for my graduation gift after school and memory. Also, that product, straight-edged katana-broadsword hybrid that combined the cutting ability of a katana and the balance of a broadsword, was sold by a company called "Swords of Northshire."

"We don't have that in a shop but I can make one right now." said Tenten who appeared to be interested in that weapon's design I showed to her. She then looked at my friend, her fiance, as she asked Naruto a question. " Naruto-kun, you have [Elementalium] with you, right?"

"I have, my dear Weapon Princess~" said Naruto to her which in turn earned a blush from her. "I always have it in my person. And I know what you are thinking. Hey Touya, here's a non-elemental spell I'll be showing you, it's [Storage]. Storage is really handy for us especially our 'kind' and yeah, it's literally storage in function and name."

Pulling out something from a wormhole near him, I saw a piece of transparent metal alloy laying in his hand. I sensed this metal got divine energy.

 _'...I am not sure what to do anymore. That metal is game-breaking!'_

"Will this do, Ten-chan?" teasingly asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Tenten, "Touya, you mind Naruto-kun holding your artifact for a while? I need to get the exact details of the picture including the measurements. I'll be needing you for a final step so I'll be calling you, yeah?"

"Sure." 'I hope he won't discover things in my browsing history there...' Watching Naruto applying spells to cover the area after he's done laying down the alloy on the table, I tried not to think him checking my cell's internet browsing history. But again, this matter was serious.

"Alrighty, I got everything from detail to all. Now it's time to work - [MODELLING]!" Clapping her hands eagerly, she did the magic of the mentioned spell on the 'divine' alloy that formed the shape of a weapon I desired.

"Touya-san, now! Use 'that'! I am immune to it because of Naruto-kun!" Calling me out, I snapped out from surprise of her being immune to that god stuff as I made my way there.

"So how do I do 'that thing'?" I asked Naruto

"Think of like going Super Saiyan similar to that manga." answered Naruto.

"I see..you'll be helping me with this, right?"

"Yep. Now use that feeling. I'll be helping you guide that energy towards your new weapon so that you can use it as your own and no one else."

 _'Mmmm,'_ Using the mental picture as guidance, I released the 'other energy' I have in my body and shaped it like an armor around me that made me sense my hair grow longer mid-back.

Coming over by Tenten-san's side, I placed my divine energy coated hands on the product.

"BOOM!"


End file.
